Un silence de neige
by KingSoren
Summary: Arrivée dans un nouveau pays, Fye se rend compte que quelque chose cloche. Mais il veux pas impliquer ses compagnons dans le cauchemar de son passé... Fye x Kurogane . Laissez des coms pleaase!
1. Chapter 1

Ils venaient de quitter le pays de Sephira, après avoir vaillamment remporté la plume de Sakura au cours d'un tournoi organisé par ce pays. Ils étaient encore en train de voyager dans le couloir temporel qui relier deux monde. Sakura était évanoui dans les bras de Shaoran, Mokona sur l'épaule de Kurogane qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'en déloger, et Fye, sui était resté étrangement silencieux.

Un espace lumineux se dessina enfin devant eux, après un voyage qui avait paru d'une longueur interminable pour le magicien aux yeux saphir. Il se sentait plus faible qu'habituellement, et cela depuis quelques jours. Plus exactement, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le monde précédent, et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il ne savait quelle ne était la cause… où plutôt, il ne voulait chercher à la connaître. Et ces voyages à travers l'espace temps n'étaient pas faits pour arranger les choses.

_-"Ce n'est rien, juste mon imagination."_

Même s'il se forçait ainsi, il tentait plus de s'en persuader qu'autre chose.

Ils franchirent enfin le portail qui les mènerait sur leur nouvelle destination. Mais juste avant de franchir cette dernière, Fye sentit une vague de douleur prendre possession de son corps, et lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses pieds, ses jambes n'arrivèrent à supporter son poids, et il s'effondra sur le sol, le corps parcouru de tremblement.

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, puis la douleur partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Il se releva après avoir repris ses esprits.

-"Fye-san, vous allez bien?" demanda Shaoran avec un regard inquiet.

-"Oui, Oui! Ne t'inquiète pas, qu'est-ce que je peux être maladroit des fois!" s'exclama le blond avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Qu'y a-t-il, Kuro-rin?" ajouta t'il en voyant le regard du ninja pesait sur lui. "Tu t'inquièterais pour moi?"

-"Kuro-rin s'inquiète! Kuro-rin s'inquiète!" reprit Mokona ne cœur."

-"La ferme, manjuu blanc! Dans tes rêves!" répliqua froidement celui-ci.

Un fois debout, Fye observa le paysage tandis que Kurogane et Mokona repartaient dans une de leurs incessante querelles.

De la neige recouvrant chaque parcelle du paysage, du blanc à perte de vue… Le magicien eut un sourire mélancolique. Cela lui rappelait les grandes étendues de neiges de son pays… pays qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais.

Shaoran s'approcha de lui.

-"Apparemment, il y a un village plus loin." dit-il en désignant de la main une ligne de fumée qui se dessinait dans le ciel. "Nous devrions nous y rendrent pour obtenir quelques informations."

Fye hocha la tête. Le jeune homme avait raison. Ils se mirent en route rapidement, Sakura ayant reprit connaissance entre temps. Ils mirent environ deux heures à parcourir, et Fye, sentant pesait sur lui le regard investigateur du brun, se réfugiait derrière ses airs enjoués et une conversation avec Shaoran. Mais il pouvait encore ressentir les effets de sa "crise" précédente, son corps était engourdi, et il se demandait comment il pouvait encore debout.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un village étonnamment agité, les rues bondés de gens faisant leurs courses, discutant avec d'autre passants… Toute cette agitation les laissa perplexes un moment. Une personne s'approcha finalement d'eux, ayant remarqué leur attitude hésitante.

-"Bienvenue." dit-elle une fois qu'elle fut à leur hauteur. "Vous êtes étranger?"

-"Oui, nous venons d'arriver dans ce pays." répondit immédiatement Fye, ayant l'habitude de faire les présentations. "Je suis Fye D.Flowright, mais appelez moi Fye. Voici Shaoran et Sakura, Mokona et Kuro-chan!"

-"Je t'avais dit de plus jamais m'appelez comme ça, enfoiré!" s'écria Kurogane.

Tandis que Fye essayait de calmer son compagnon, l'inconnue se tourna vers Shaoran et Sakura, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement amusé.

-"Alors, vous venez d'un autre monde? Vous devez êtres exténués! Venez chez moi, vous pourrez vous reposez. Au fait, je me nomme Karura!"

-"Je vous remercie, mais nous ne voudrions pas déranger…"

-"Vous inquiétez pas pour ça! Suivez-moi!" dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

Après avoir fait quelques pas, un oiseau vint se poser sur son épaule. Il était d'un blanc éclatant, de la même couleur que les cheveux de Karura.

-"Il est magnifique!" s'exclama Sakura.

-"C'est Garuda, mon oiseau, il ne me quitte jamais! C'est très pratique pour repérer les rues où il y a plein de monde!"

Elle repartit dans la foule, suivit des quatre compagnons. Ils passèrent devant des dizaines d'étales couvertes, avançant comme ils le pouvaient à travers la foule des gens qui circulaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une grande demeure dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent. La différence de température fut saisissante, c'était un logis chaleureux, un grand feu de bois brûlait dans la cheminée de la pièce principale. Ils s'assirent sur un sofa bordant la cheminée et Shaolan engagea la conversation.

-"Il y a toujours autant d'effervescence dans la ville?" demanda t'il.

-"Oui, depuis quelques temps. Lorsqu'un nouveau seigneur à accéder au pouvoir, elle s'est développer petit à petit pour devenir celle que vous avez vu aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons jamais su comment il avait réussi à la faire prospérer de la sorte, comme s'il avait utilisé de la magie! "

Un étrange silence accueillie sa déclaration, durant lequel tout le monde sembla se plonger dans ses pensées.

-"De la magie, hein?" murmura Fye.

Karura sembla étonné de la réaction de ses invités.

-"Le plus important est le résultat!" lança t'elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. "Maintenant, la ville est prospère, et tout le monde est heureux! Enfin bon, suivez moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres."

Elle se dirigea vers une porte coulissante située sur la droite de la pièce. La première chambre était composée de deux lits avec quelques meubles, et donnait sur une terrasse en bois. La deuxième était pareillement constituée.

-"Je vous laisse vous installez, reposez vous bien! Si vous avez besoins de quelques chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler."

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Après une brève discussion, ils suivirent le conseil de leur hôte et allèrent se coucher, Fye et Kurogane dans une chambre, Sakura Shaolan et Mokona dans l'autre. Le sommeil vint les chercher en seulement quelques minutes.

_oooooooooo_

_La pièce était vide, apparemment abandonnée depuis des années. Mais cet endroit, jamais il ne pourrait l'effacer de sa mémoire… c'était l'endroit où il avait grandi. Il descendit les escaliers, ou plutôt, ce qui en restait, pour se rendre dans l'entrée. Quelque chose de brillant au sol attira son attention. Il se pencha pour la ramasser. il s'agissait d'une photo, le montrant lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il passa un doigt dessus… Cette époque déjà si lointaine… il devait l'oublier. Oublier et fuir, c'était son destin. Un destin tracé pour lui dès son plus jeune âge._

_Il sortit de la maison pour emprunter les rues toutes aussi désertes et désolées. Mais le paysage n'avait pas changé, toujours recouvert d'un voile blanc et épais, silencieux comme la mort. Il traversa la ville en direction de l'énorme bâtiment qui dominé la cité. Ses jambes avançant toutes seules, le conduisant à travers toutes sortes de débris. La tristesse l'envahissait peu à peu, après tout, Seresu était son pays natal, et cela le rendait triste de le voir dans cet état._

_Il arriva en bas d'immenses escaliers qu'il commença à monter. Enjambant les trous qui parcouraient les marches, il observait la silhouette de ce château qui se rapprochait inéluctablement. Il ne savait ce qu'il allait y trouver, et, intérieurement, il ne voulait pas le savoir._

_Il pénétra à l'intérieur, pour se rendre à contre cœur dans CETTE fameuse salle… Il se stoppa devant la porte_

_-"Suis-je vraiment sur…?" murmura t'il pour lui-même._

_Avec un effort de volonté dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il poussa la porte, qui tourna sur ses gonds dans un fort grincement._

_La salle n'avait pas changé, juste quelques colonnes s'étant effondré. Le magicien s'approcha du bassin qui occupait le centre de la pièce, doucement, sentant sa détermination flanchée un peu plus à chaque pas..._

_Il rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de courage, ou plutôt, d'après lui, ce qui lui restait de folie, et se pencha au dessus du bassin. _

_-"C'est ce que je craignais… il n'est plus là…"_

_Il fit brusquement demi-tour, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, courant presque. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte qu'il avait empruntée quelques secondes plus tôt, celle-ci se referma brusquement._

_-"Tu n'as aucun endroit où fuir, Fye." résonna une voix dans le silence de la pièce_

_Ce dernier sentit un frisson de peur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, se répercutant dans les moindres parcelles de son corps. Malgré tout, il se retourna, pour faire face à la grande stature d'Ashura. Ce dernier s'approcha du blond, paralysé. Pas à pas, lentement._

_-"Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai"_

_Il n'avait pas bougé les lèvres, la voix du roi de Seresu résonnait directement dans sa tête. Ashura se stoppa à quelques centimètres de Fye, et posa une main sur son cou, resserrant lentement son étreinte. Et des images commencèrent à défiler dans la tête du magicien. Celle d'Ashura tuant ses compagnons un à un._

_-"Non!" cria t'il en se débattant._

_Mais les images continuaient à défiler, ses amis mourrant un à un. Sakura, Shaolan… Kurogane…_

_-"Non!"_

oooooooooo

-"Non!"

Il se redressa sur le matelas en hurlant, son cri résonnant dans la pièce. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il porta une main tremblante à son front, encore humide de sueur.

-"Un… rêve…" articula t'il difficilement.

Il se leva et sortit sur le balcon, se demandant comment il était possible de ne pas avoir réveillé son colocataire. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa au mur, laissant le vent froid glisser sur son visage. Il était persuadé que ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Déjà, sa faiblesse depuis quelques temps, qu'il soupçonnait être une rupture de son sceau protégeant Ashura, et maintenant, ce rêve…

Ses sueurs froides le reprirent lorsque les images de son rêve se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, et il s'effondra au sol, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Non, il devait se calmer, il devait…

-"Fye?"

Le magicien sursauta en entendant cette voix. Il essuya discrètement ses larmes en se relevant avant de faire face à la personne qui l'avait appelé.

-"Je t'ai réveillé, Kuro-rin?" tenant t'il de dire avec son ton habituel, mais réussissant à peine à sourire.

-"C'est dur de dormir quand des imbéciles pousse des hurlements au beau milieu de la nuit."

-"Ah… désolé…" murmura le blond en lui tournant le dos pour échapper à son regard.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux.

-"C'était à propos d'Ashura, n'est-ce pas? demanda Kurogane au bout d'un moment. "Ton cauchemar."

Fye se raidit, et seul un nouveau silence répondit à l'interrogation du ninja. Ce dernier l'observa quelques instant, son corps tremblait encore, et il tenait à peine debout. Il sentit une soudaine colère monter en lui. Il attrapa violemment le poignet du blond, le força à lui faire en le plaquant contre le mur.

-"Réponds-moi!" ordonna t'il d'une voix froide. "Qui est-il?"

Fye le regarda avec un air apeuré avant de baisser les yeux.

-"Si… je te le dis…" commença t'il résigné. "Il te tueras, toi aussi."

Kurogane resserra la pression sur les poignets. Décidemment, il avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

-"Je ne mourrai pas avant d'être retourné dans mon monde." siffla t'il.

Il relâcha subitement le magicien qui s'effondra à terre.

-"Quelque soit la personne qui me barrera le chemin." ajouta t'il en lui tournant le dos pour retourner dans la chambre.

-"Même toi… tu n'es pas de taille contre lui…"

-"La ferme! Imbécile!" cria Kurogane, faisant sursauter une fois de plus le blond. Il l'attrapa par le col et le força à se remettre debout. "Si c'est ce que tu crois, alors pourquoi avoir fui ton monde?"

Fye ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné des paroles de son ami. Puis, peu à peu, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-"Oui… tu as sans doute raison… mais…"

-"Oh, tais-toi…" coupa t'il brusquement. "Tu m'énerve trop, je retourne me coucher."

Et, en effet, il fit volte-face, et retourna dans la chambre, ferment la porte coulissante derrière lui. Le blond le regarda faire, et resta un moment sans bouger.

-"C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…" murmura t'il finalement. "Que tu t'éloigne de moi…"

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**V**oila donc le premier chapitre de ma première fic sur Tsubasa. Vous avez trouvé ça comment? J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire le début, ça se voit non? (en tout cas, j'ai trouvé que c'était pas clalir, mais j'arrivé pas à faire mieux... désolé si vous pensez comme moi!). J'attends vos reviews! kiss!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous! Me revoila avec un chapitre qui, pour une fois, n'as pas mis trop de temps à émerger lol. Je sais pas quand je pourrai vous mettre la suite... et je m'excuse d'avance, car ça risque d'être un peu long! En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous!

**Reviews**

**Otite la Frite:** Merci, ca me fait plaisir! J'ai beaucoups de mal à retracer les caractère de mes deux personnages principaux, ils ont une personnalités assez complexes, et j'avoue qui y'a vraiment des fois où je galère. Bonne lecture.

**Deidara-san: **Eh ben dis donc, je pensais pas qu'elle aurait pu plaire autant cette histoire lol. Il est vrai que j'ai une légère tendance... comment ça pas légère? Bon, d'accord, j'ai une tendance prononcé à torturer les persos que j'aime bien... Mais bon, apparement je suis pas la seule lol. En tout cas, le pourcentage de chance qu'on reprennen un jour mon histoire est vraiment nul, et perso, je trouve qu'elle en vaut pas la peine, y'en a plein beaucoups mieux que la mienne. Merci pour tes encouragements, et bonne lecture.

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers: **La voila, la voila! Bonne lecture.

**Sharo-Chan: **Merci pour l'astuce, c'est vrai que j'y fait pas vraiment attention... il est vrai que ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des coms!

**Etincelle-hime: **Désolé pour les maladresse, j'essaye d'avoir le moins de case possible, j'espère que j'arrive quand même à limité les dégats. Pour ce qui est Fye, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Mais, personellement, je pense que des qu'il s'agit de son passé, il perd cette assurance qu'il a dans d'autre circonstance. Ca se voit vraiment qu'il fait un complexe sur tout ce qui est relié à son histoire dans le pays de Seresu, et je pense que si quelqu'un essaye de le forcer à en parler, il se retrouve facilement en désavantage... Mais pareillle que toi, ce n'est qu'un point de vue personel, chacun à sa propre vision des choses, et les eules à pouvoir nous donner une réponse satisfaisantes sont les CLAMP.

* * *

Des coups tambourinant contre la porte… et la seule réponse que je leur donna fut un grognement, comme à mon habitude. Quelle idée aussi de réveiller les gens comme ça? De nouveau, des coups contre la porte, plus insistants. Je me lève à contre cœur et vais ouvrir la porte.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'y a?" demandais-je d'un ton brusque, faisant bien comprendre que je ne voulait pas qu'on me dérange pour rien.

Son regard se posa sur le gamin qui était venu le trouver, et qui semblait maintenant hésiter quand à la conduite à tenir.

-"Euh…, c'est-à-dire que…" commença t'il, ne sachant comment tourner sa phrase.

C'est à ce moment là que choisirent Sakura et Mokona pour débarquer dans le couloir.

-"On a rien trouvé!" s'exclama Mokona en sautant sur l'épaule de Shaoran.

-"Vous voulez pas arrêtez de brailler cinq minutes!" m'énervais-je, sentant la migraine pointait son nez. "Que se passe t'il au juste?" repris-je en séparant bien chaque syllabe.

-"C'est Monsieur Fye! Il a disparu!" s'écria Sakura qui semblait paniqué.

-"Fye à disparu! Fye a disparut!" répéta Mokona

Je me réveillait totalement en entendant le nom de ce stupide magicien. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu dans la chambre, mais j'avais jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu disparaître…

-"Comment ça disparu?"

C'est le genre de réplique qu'on sort quand on a rien d'autre à dire. Comme pour m'en assurer, je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, vérifiant s'il n'était pas caché dans un coin. Et évidemment, ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, il n'est pas retourner dans la chambre hier soir, je l'aurais entendu rentrer. Je me retourne, tournant le dos aux gamins qui attendaient visiblement quelque chose de ma part, mais je ne me fais que me rendre sur le lieu de notre "confrontation" de la veille.

-"Cet enfoiré…" murmurais-je pour moi-même.

-"Il… s'est passé quelque chose?" demanda Shaolan, ayant compris que quelque chose lui échappait.

-"Non." rétorquais-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Où pouvait-il bien être parti ce foutu mage? Quand on le retrouvera, je lui remettrai les idées en place, et on verra un peu après s'il lui prend encore l'envie de partir en escapade comme ça.

Brusquement, Mokona se mit à s'agiter sur l'épaule de Shaolan.

-"Qu'est-ce qui y'a encore, manjuu blanc?"

-"Mokona sent une grande force magique!" s'exclama t'il.

-"C'est peut-être Monsieur Fye!" tenta Sakura.

-"Alors on y va." décidais-je pour le groupe.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut-être. La seule chose que je peux faire est d'espérer que ce soit effectivement toi. Malgré tout, je m'en voudrait s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, c'est tout de même un peu ma faute si tu es parti… bon d'accord, peut-être plus qu'un peu. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'évaporerai ainsi.

J'attrape ma cape en sortant le chambre et nous partons dans la direction indiqué par Mokona.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

La neige… toujours cette même neige blanche qui vous donne l'impression d'un rêve. Un rêve immobile et silencieux. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Kurogane, Shaoran et Sakura avaient quittés l'hôtel, guidé par Mokona qui suivait les traces de l'étrange énergie qu'il avait ressenti. Mais le ninja avait laissé les deux gamins sur place quand Mokona avait indiqué la direction de la forêt. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Et après des instants interminables de marche, cette fameuse forêt semblait enfin s'être rapproché.

En effet, deux silhouette se détachaient devant la noirceur des arbre, la frêle silhouette du magicien, que Kurogane aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, mais également celle d'une personne que le brun n'avait encore jamais vu.

Il accéléra le pas, mais lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres des deux individus, un éclair blanc l'éblouit subitement, et lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, le mince corps de Fye était étendu dans la neige, la teintant de cette couleur pourpre que lui donne le sang.

Le brun vint s'agenouillait aux cotés de son compagnon, dont l'état n'était pas glorieux… son corps était recouvert de multiple blessure, mais un œil expert devinait facilement qu'elle n'avait pas étaient infligées par une lame…

Kurogane prit le corps du magicien dans ses bras tandis que ce dernier ouvrait lentement les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux pourpre du ninja, ne semblant guerre surpri qu'il soit venu.

-"Finalement…"murmura t'il d'une voix presque inaudible. "J'ai…suivi ton…conseil…Je n'ai pas fuit…"

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, et il semblait lutter pour rester conscient.

-"Crétin!" hurla presque Kurogane, faisant sursauter le magicien. "C'est pas pour ça que tu dois te laisser mourir!"

Fye le regarda, surpris aussi bien par les paroles du brun que par le timbre de son compagnon, qui, étrangement, semblait inquiet.

-"Kurogane…"

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom… son nom complet, et avec autant d'émotion dans la voix. Douleur, remerciement… Mais le brun ne laissa rein paraître de sa surprise, ni du frisson qui avait parcourue son corps.

-"Merci…" souffla Fye après un court silence.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse du brun.

-"Si t'as encore la force de dire des conneries tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu."

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Kurogane repartit en direction de la ville. En faisant demi-tour, il croisa Sakura et Shaolan, qui se stoppèrent net en voyant le fardeau qu'il avait dans les bras.

-"C'est Monsieur Fye ?" demanda Sakura  
-"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" enchaîna Shaoran.

-"J'en sais rien." trancha Kurogane. "Mais on a pas intérêt à traîner pour le ramener."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

-"Mmmm…"

Le gémissement résonna dans le silence de la pièce quand Fye reprit enfin connaissance.

-"Tiens? Tu te réveilles enfin toi? " lança Kurogane

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, mais il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir voir autre chose qu'un lumière éblouissante.

-"Kuro…gane?" Murmura t'il

Il tenta de se relever, mais il ne parvint qu'à s'asseoir sur le lit, le souffle court.

-"A ta place, j'éviterai de bouger. Tes plaies vont se rouvrir."

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, avant que le magicien baisse la tête. Kurogane poussa un soupir avant de continuer.

-"De toute façon, quoi que j'en dise, t'en fait qu'a ta tête."

-"Personne… ne peux le vaincre… Il est beaucoup trop fort."

-"La force ne cède en rien à la détermination dans un combat. "

Ras le bol. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de cette attitude. Plus que tout, il détestait ceux qui cessaient de combattre avant même d'avoir commencé… surtout quand il s'agissait de cet imbécile de magicien.

-"Je ne pourrai…jamais le battre…"

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Le ninja se releva brusquement, et avant que son compagnon n'est esquissé un seul mouvement, il lui attrapa les deux poignets, et l'immobilisa sur le lit.

-"Aïe!" gémit le magicien. "Kuro-rin… tu…"

-"Tu ne peux pas? Ou tu ne veux pas?"

Il resserra son étreinte sur les poignets, arrachant un autre gémissement au magicien. Mais les yeux du ninja se posèrent sur son cou, sur lequel on voyait encore parfaitement des marques de strangulation, et une de ses mains vint se poser sur ce dernier.

-"Tu… n'as même pas résister, n'est-ce pas?" demanda t'il plus doucement.

-"Ku…ro…gane…"

Il le regardait avec un regard effrayé, et le brun pouvait sentir son corps trembler sous lui, comme un animal effrayé… et cela le peinait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurai pensé.

-"Je… te protégerai de lui."

_Pourquoi…_

-"Même s'il vient de ton monde…"

_Lorsque je te regarde comme maintenant…_

-"Même s'il est beaucoup plus fort que moi"

_Je ne peux ralentir…_

-"Parce que..."

_Les battements de mon cœur ?_

-"Je t'aime…"

Fye écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, s'attendant à tout, sauf à entendre ses mots. Mais avant qu'il n'est pus penser à quoi que ce soit, deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Les mains du brun avaient lâché ses poignets pour venir caresser ses cheveux. Puis finalement, après quelques secondes, Fye se détendit et ferma les yeux, et des larmes vinrent humidifié son visage. Il passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Kurogane, désespéremment, comme s'il redoutait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Mais ce rêve tourna au cauchemar quand les images d'Ashura tuant ses amis lui revinrent ne mémoire. Son corps commença à trembler, et Kurogane se redressa, inquiet devant les larmes qui avaient recommencés à couler sur le visage pâle du mage.

-"Fye ?" appela t'il.

Ce dernier sembla se calmer un minimum.

-"Si… tu te met en… travers de son chemin…" dit-il d'un voix entrecoupé de sanglots. "Il… te tuera toi aussi…"

Le ninja essuya les larmes de son amant d'un revers de main avant de répondre.

-"Si son chemin consiste à t'éliminer, je ne le laisserais pas faire. "

-"Pourquoi ?" supplia presque le mage. "Il… "

-"Tais-toi." Ordonna doucement Kurogane en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer. "Fais moi juste confiance."

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais des coups retentirent contre la porte. Kurogane se releva pour aller ouvrir, laissant apparaître dans la chambre Sakura et Shaoran, accompagné de Mokona.

-"Monsieur Fye, vous êtes réveillé!" s'émerveilla presque Sakura. "Comment vous sentez-vous?"

-"Je vais bien, Sakura-chan. Désolé de vous avoir causé du souci." dit-il avec son habituel sourire.

-"Que s'est-il passé?" interrogea Shaolan.

Une brève lueur de peur passa dans les yeux du magicien, mais seul Kurogane sembla s'en rendre compte.

-"Je… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… de mon monde." murmura t'il en baissant de la tête.

-"Mais, si c'était… "commença Sakura avant d'être interrompus par Shaolan.

-"Laissez princesse, nous devrions le laissez se reposez." dit ce dernier en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle hocha la tête.

-"Oui, tu as raison."

Ils sortirent de la pièce en lançant un dernier regard au mage qui s'était assis, appuyé contre le mur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Kurogane ferma la porte derrière eux avant de se rasseoir aux cotés de son compagnon. Celui replia ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

-"Je savais… que je devrais m'expliquer à un moment ou à un autre."

-"Arrêtes de penser à ça cinq minutes, tu veux." dit-il en lui relevant la tête.

Au fond, lui aussi avait envie de savoir. De résoudre les mystère et les questions sans réponse que laissé planer le blond. Mais il ne le forcerait pas… ou tout du moins, il attendrait qu'il ait repris un peu d'aplomb avant de le faire.

-"Mais je…" tenta de protester le blond.

-"Y'a pas de "mais je" qui tienne." trancha Kurogane en le prenant dans ses bras. "Tu vas dormir un peu, et surtout, oublier cette histoire."

Fye ne réagit pas et se laissa faire, se calant dans l'étreinte protectrice de son amant. Le silence prit place dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations.

-"Dis, Kuro-rin…" appela Fye après un moment.

-"Quoi encore?" grommela t'il en, guise de réponse.

Silence.

-"Tu pourrais me chanter une berceuse?" lança finalement le magicien avec son regard d'enfant.

-"Non mais ça va pas la tête? Je suis pas ta nounou non plus!"

Fye sourit, un sourire franc, et embrassa tendrement son amant qui ne revenait toujours pas de l'attitude gamine de ce dernier. Il s'endormit dans ses bras quelques minutes après.


	3. Chapter 3

Oulala, je suis de retour (et non, je ne suis pas morte). J'ai mis un temps assez long à publier ce chapitre car mon ancien ordinateur est mort, emmenant dans sa tombe toute mes fics avec lui que je n'avais pas sauvergarder ailleur (sniff). Enfin bon, me revoila tout de même, alors amusez vous bien!

**Reviews**

**_Gwendo66:_ **Merci, ta reviews m'as fait tres plaisir. il est vrai que je me suis posée la question quand au point de vue, je voulais une fois de passer en narrateur interne... mais apparement ça n'as pas fait l'unanimité. Je réécrirais peut être ce passage en troisième personne si j'ai le temps... ou le courage! Et puis j'espère que ta dissert de philo s'est bien terminée (je sais ce que tu ressens, je comprend ta souffrance °°")

**_Etincelle-hime: _**Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

_**Kaola-Chan:**_ Vraiment désolé de poster si lentement, mais j'ai assez de boulot cette année alors ca va pas vite. Mais faut pas se décourager... n'est-ce pas?

**_Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers: _**Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte en me relisant mais si je me souviens bien, je l'avais modifier apres quelques jours (si je me souviens bien parce que c'était y'a longtemps et que ma mémoire n'est pas opérationnelle très souvent)

**_Eypi: _**Eh non, il l'as pas tué completement (ce serait pas drole sinon, pourrait plus le faire souffrir... mode sadique activée lol. Quand à savoir ses véritables intentions... à suivre...

**_Seddy: _**non, ce n'est pas finit, du moins pas encore, y vas encore rster quelques petits chapitre.

**_Sakura hime: _**Merci, je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point: vive le yaoi!

**_Lapin bleu sans patte: _**Moi aussi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire (d'ailleur on me dit souvent que j'ai des critère d'amusement bizarre, mais j'ai jamais compris pourquoi --") Et puis, Kuro vas pas mourir... ou peut-être que si... tu verra bien! lol prépare une armure dans un coin de la pièce au cas ou...

_**

* * *

**_

Foutu neige. Et puis foutu pays tant qu'on y est. Voila qu'il se retrouvait à marcher dans cette neige au beau milieu de la nuit. Et tout ça à cause de quoi? D'un de ces foutu pressentiments, vous savez un de ceux qui vous dicte de faire quelque chose de totalement absurde, mais où vous vous sentez obligé de le faire parce que ça vous semble important.

Il n'avait strictement aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était sorti de leur maison. Et bien évidemment, il avait pris garde à ne réveiller personne… en particulier un certain magicien qui ne l'aurez jamais laissez partir pour ce qu'il comptait faire. Ce qu'il comptait faire… Et qu'est-ce qu'il devait bien faire? En vérité, il n'en n'avait lui-même aucune idée. Mais son foutu pressentiment devait le savoir lui! Mais bien malheureusement, ce sont des choses avec lesquelles on a du mal à avoir une conversation.

Enfin bon, à force de soupir et de grognement, il était finalement arrivé à la lisière de la forêt. Cette même forêt où il avait retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt un magicien dans u sale état.

Coïncidence? Peut-être. Mais comme dirait Yuuko, le hasard n'existe pas, tout est déjà prévu à l'avance, quelque soit le monde dans lequel on se trouve. C'est une règle immuable.

Foutaises, oui! La dernière chose à laquelle voulait bien pensée Kurogane, c'était cette satanée sorcière et de ses énigmes incompréhensibles.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'il avait atteint la forêt que lorsqu'il se retrouva né à né avec un arbre planté devant son visage. Il resta quelques instant sans bouger, fixant l'écorce du tronc comme s'il demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là lorsqu'il entendit quelques chose bouger derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement, tous ses sens en alerte…

…

Personne.

Sauf si bien sur on considère le vent et la neige comme des être vivant, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il avança de quelques pas.

-"Qui est là?" appela t'il, sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Pas de réponse. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, on ne s'attend pas à en recevoir dans ce genre de situation. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de décider que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Il se retourna en haussant les épaules, mais se retrouva né à né avec un visage inconnu planté juste devant lui. Par réflexe, il fit un bond en arrière en dégainant son sabre.

-"Qui êtes-vous?" interrogea t'il en se demandant d'où ce type pouvait bien sortir.

L'individu sourit. Un de ces sourires qui généralement vous donnent des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, mais de ceux qui ne font aucun effet à un ninja aussi expert que Kurogane.

-"N'en as-tu pas déjà une petite idée?" demanda t'il d'un ton froid après un court silence.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils et détailla un peu plus la personne se trouvant devant lui. Assez grande, presque autant que lui, des cheveux mi long d'un noir de jais, entourant un visage pâle qui faisait ressortir des yeux tout aussi noir que les cheveux, et lui rappelant étrangement ceux d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

-"Ashura" se contenta t'il de répondre avec un hochement de tête.

Le sourire du susnommé s'élargit.

-"Je vois que Fye t'as parlé de moi" constata t'il avec une certaine nuance d'amusement dans la voix.

-"Non."

La réponse franche et directe du ninja sembla quelque peu surprendre son interlocuteur, dont le sourire s'évanouit légèrement.

-"Alors que fais tu ici?"

La question parut bizarre au brun. Au fond, c'est vrai, que faisait t'il vraiment ici? Il faisait confiance à son instinct, d'accord. Il le faisait assez souvent, l'expérience aidant, il avait vite comprit que l'instinct est une chose à laquelle on peut se fier. Mais pour arriver à quoi, au final?

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loi ses investigations intérieures car il fut interrompue par un rire froid et glacial.

-"Tu es vraiment un élément aléatoire." s'exclama Ashura.

-"Elément aléatoire?" répéta Kurogane, que ce dialogue commençait plus que légèrement à énerver.

Déjà qu'en temps normal il aimé pas parlé, mais alors là, c'était le pompon. Faut dire qu'il comprenait grand-chose à ce que racontait Ashura… même si ça ne l'intéressé en vérité pas plus que ça. Mais tiens, au fait… pourquoi il l'écoutait déjà? Deux ou trois coups de sabre et on n'en parlé plus.

Il se remit en position de garde, garde qu'il avait négligemment abaissé pendant quelques instants.

-"Tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir." Dit Ashura avec un visage grave. "Tu ne pourras jamais me toucher." prévint-il.

Le ninja haussa les épaules nonchalamment, puis, sans prendre en compte l'avertissement de son interlocuteur, il lança son attaque. Ashura ne réagit pas, restant tout à fait immobile. Et, quelques secondes avant que la lame ne l'atteigne, il leva une main, et l'arme se stoppa brusquement à quelques millimètres de celle-ci.

Le brun regarda le roi de Selesu avec étonnement, clignant des yeux. Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce dernier avait disparu.

-"Je suis là." Entendit t'il derrière lui.

Le ninja se retourna brusquement, et eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le coté pour éviter une attaque. Il se releva, portant une main à son épaule, à travers laquelle coulait un mince filet de sang. Et pourtant, son adversaire n'avait sortit aucune arme.

-De la magie, hein?" grogna Kurogane

Le sourire froid d'Ashura s'élargit.

-"Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi."

Alors là non! Il allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi! A la longue, il avait compris, on lui avait répété ça assez souvent. Et alors? Il était bien là, non? Les magiciens, à croire qu'ils sont tous aussi stupide! De quoi il aurait l'ait à faire demi tour maintenant.

-"Il est encore temps de partir, si tu tiens à ta vie." Accorda Ashura dans un sursaut de bonté.

-Que compte tu faire à Fye?" se contenta de répondre Kurogane.

Ashura haussa les épaules, et disparut subitement du champ de vision du ninja.

-"Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de me questionner." Retentit à nouveau la voix du roi de Selesu derrière lui.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et reçu le "coup" de plein fouet, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

-"Tu es plus stupide que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es qu'un petit obstacle de plus sur ma route."

Sur ces mots, il tendit son bras devant lui, créant dans sa main une sphère d'énergie tandis que Kurogane se relevait encore une fois.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Un mot. Juste un mot pour qualifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait en ce moment. Terroriser. Et encore, c'était peu dire. Son "sixième sens" l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une aussi puissant décharge d'énergie… pas assez longtemps à son goût d'ailleurs. Cette magie lui était bien trop familière.

Et puis, l'absence de Kurogane dans la maison n'était pas normale. Si le brun était parti LE retrouver, ce qui était, bien malheureusement pour le magicien, totalement son style, il imaginait le pire. Il l'avait mis en garde pourtant! Ou tout du moins, il avait essayé. Mais pourquoi était il aussi têtu? Il aurait suffi qu'il le laisse partir pour…

Bam! Perdu dans ses pensées, Fye avait trébuché et perdu l'équilibre, se retrouvant à plat ventre dans la neige. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se relever, tremblant. Mais pas seulement de froid. Beaucoup d'émotion se mêlait en lui, anxiété, inquiétude… mais par-dessus tout, la peur. La vraie peur, celle qui vous rendez malade, qui vous dévorait de l'intérieur.

Essayant d'en faire abstraction, il se remit à avancer, plus lentement, le corps douloureux. Il était pas du tout remis de ses blessures, et sa course à travers ce pays n'avait pas changé les choses. Puis, plus il avançait, plus son appréhension grandissait. Etait-il sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait au bout de ce chemin?

Il arriva au final à la lisière de la forêt où il se stoppa net devant ce qui avait du être, ou était toujours, un combat acharné. A certains endroit, la neige avait fondu tellement l'énergie déployé avait du être puissante; tandis qu'a d'autre, des taches rougeâtres s'étaient rependues sur la neige, contrastant avec ce blanc qui était resté immaculé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Deux silhouette se trouvaient à peu de distance l'une de l'autre. La première, debout, était bien celle qui hantait les nuits du jeune blond depuis plusieurs jours. Et quand se dernier réussit enfin à en détacher les yeux, ce fut pour qu'ils se pose sur le seconde personne, un genou a terre, du sang coulant de nombreuses plaies.

-"Kurogane!" s'écria brusquement Fye en s'élançant vers lui.

Le brun releva la tête, surprit d'entendre crier son nom, Mais son visage devint sévère quand il vit le magicien s'agenouillé à ses cotés, regardant ses blessures avec horreur.

-"Que fais-tu ici?" demanda le brun d'un ton réprobateur.

Fye s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Kurogane ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-"Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Pars!" ordonna t'il durement.

Et, d'un geste brusque, il repoussa le magicien et se releva. Fye était totalement perdu par l'attitude de son amant. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça? Il devait repartir bien gentiment dans leur abri comme si de rein n'était? Alors qu'il allait se faire massacrer? Comment pouvait-il lui demandait ça? Jamais il ne ferait ça. Jamais il n'aurait la force de le faire. Le laisser mourir, laissez mourir la seule personne qui lui était précieuse pour retourner se cacher, pour fuir, encore et encore…

Encore choqué, et perdu dans les méandres de son esprits torturé, il ne remarqua pas Kurogane s'éloigné de lui pour se placer devant Ashura. Ce dernier ne quittait d'ailleurs pas le blond des yeux, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Quand il remarqua qu'on faisait de nouveau à lui, il reprit la parole.

-"Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais qui voila donc? Tu as de la chance." Dit il en reposant son regard sur le ninja. "Tu dois beaucoup compter pour lui pour qu'il ait pris la peine de se déplacer." Il regarda de nouveau Fye. "Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre… n'est-ce pas, Fye?"

Le blond tressailli en entendant son nom. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une décharge d'énergie avait été lancée dans sa direction. Kurogane fut plus prompt à réagir et se plaça juste devant Fye, lui empêchant de recevoir l'attaque. Mais la puissance de la magie le projeta en arrière, heurtant le magicien au passage pour atterrir tous deux plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le magicien se releva brusquement, comme réveillé d'un long cauchemar. Il se retourna vers son compagnon, toujours à terre.

-"Kurogane!" appela t'il, inquiet.

Le brun se redressa avec un grognement; et quand il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que le roi de Selesu préparait une nouvelle attaque. Il voulut prévenir Fye, mais à peine se fut t'il relever que l'attaque s'était faite a annihiler à quelques mètres de se dernier.

-"Fye?"

Le brun se rapprocha de lui, inquiet. Ses mèches blondes lui cachaient les yeux et son visage semblait plus pâle qu'a l'habituelle.

-"Kurogane…" murmura t'il. "Tu…dois partir."

-"Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu…"

-"Je t'en prie!"

Fye releva la tête, une expression suppliante dans le regard qui inquiéta encore plus son amant.

-"Si tu reste…" continua t'il. "J'ai peur de te tuer..."

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la voix d'Ashura retentit derrière eux.

-"Voila qui est intéressant." dit-il simplement.

La seconde d'après, Fye s'était écarté de lui d'un bond, et une lutte s'était entamée entre les deux magiciens.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce soit si impressionnant. Bon d'accord, il en avait vu d'autre. Il avait lui-même participé de nombreuses fois à des combats tout aussi violents, voir plus. Mais c'était des combats avec des armes, non avec de la magie. Il faut dire aussi qu'il imaginait pas que Fye soit aussi puissant. Il savait évidemment qu'il n'était pas faible, loin de là… mais en même temps, il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre sérieusement.

Séparé des deux combattants, Kurogane ne pouvait que les observer. Interagir dans ce combat, et il serait tué sur le champ. Mais il ne pouvait suivre la supplique de Fye. Partir maintenant? Même s'il le faisait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Mais même en restant à l'écart, il pouvait ressentir toute l'énergie que se dégageait de leur face à face. Il ne serait d'ailleurs peut être plus de ce monde s'il n'était pas protégé pas une barrière magique. Il le savait car la force des décharges de magie avait fait fondre la neige des alentours… sauf qu'autour de lui, rien n'avait fondu.

Mais il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Quelque chose clochait avec Fye. Il le sentait à l'aura qu'il dégageait, et puis… même s'il était assez éloigné, il lui semblait ses yeux étaient devenus noir. Ou du moins, était en train de le devenir. S'il rester trop longtemps comme ça, Kurogane ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver, et il préfèrerait ne pas avoir à le savoir. Il tenta de s'approcher. Il tenta, parce qu'entre essayer d'esquiver le gros des attaques, et essayer d'atteindre son amant qui ne cessait de se déplacer, ce qui était, d'un coté, parfaitement logique, il avait un peu du mal. Oh, juste un peu, parce qu'il réussit malgré tout à l'atteindre au bout de quelques minutes.

-"Fye!" appela t'il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-"Laisse moi." ordonna t'il froidement en se dégageant.

-"Attend, tu…"

-"Lâche moi!" hurla t'il avant de se retourner et d'envoyer une décharge magique.

Kurogane se retrouva projeté dans les airs avant de heurter le sol a une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Fye allait lancer une seconde offensive, mais stoppa brusquement son geste. Kurogane se releva péniblement, une entaille parcourant son torse, laissant échapper un long filet de sang. Une fois debout, il revint vers Fye. Ce satané magicien, il lui en aura vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs!

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, celui-ci s'était effondré à terre. Kurogane s'accroupi et releva le visage du magicien sur lequel quelques larmes avaient commencées à couler.

- "Pour…quoi ?" interrogea Fye au milieu de ses sanglots. "Je t'avais dit de partir!" hurla t'il presque. "Je…"

-"Shhh" coupa Kurogane en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "C'est mon choix."

Fye écarquilla les yeux, mais au moment où il se relevait, le ninja se jeta brutalement sur lui.

-"Attention!" cria t'il

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau à terre.

-"Ca va?" demanda Kurogane en se redressant.

Fye se contenta de hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kurogane se releva et fit face à Ashura.

-"Cette fois, on va en finir." Murmura t'il pour lui-même.

Fye, comprenant ce que comptait faire son amant; se releva à son tour en sursaut et lui attrapa le bras, le tirant en arrière.

-"Attend! Tu ne peux pas…"

-"Laisse moi! Je le vaincrai, quoi qu'il arrive."

-"Tu n'en auras pas la possibilité dans ton état." intervint Ashura, ignorant le regard noir que lui lança Kurogane. "Apres ce que tu as vu, tu ne comprend toujours pas que tu n'es pas de taille?"

-"Ferme la. Je ne laisserai personne décider à ma place de ce que je dois faire."

Ashura sourit.

-"Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Fye a toujours eut du goût pour choisir ses compagnons. Bien, je vais t'accorder une chance." dit le roi de Selesu en leur tournant le dos. "Je te laisse le temps de te préparer, nous nous reverrons."

Il disparut alors dans un éclair éblouissant.

-"Merde!" jura Kurogane en le voyant partir tandis que Fye regardait avec des yeux ébahis l'endroit où Ashura s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt.


End file.
